


Colder Than This Home

by LittleWriterWitch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark Will Graham, Dom Hannibal, Dom/sub, Drabble, Hannibal is Hannibal, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pet Play, Sub Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWriterWitch/pseuds/LittleWriterWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal knows all too well where to push, where to touch and to caress, to make his boy shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Than This Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to title things... Title inspired by "Control" by Halsey, which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q).
> 
> This work was inspired by an absolutely lovely [piece of art](http://little-writer-witch.tumblr.com/post/132614473483/anislandcalledcalifornia-wolfftrapped-i-was) by the equally lovely [wolfftrapped.](http://wolfftrapped.tumblr.com)
> 
> (This work is unbetaed.)

While he will not admit it aloud, Hannibal enjoys the control–having such a precious thing in his care.

A creature formed in his own image.

Will, his darling William, is so pliant, so achingly sweet, with gunmetal eyes and peony mouth. He bends so prettily, arches and blooms under the proper hand. 

Yet, with the tick of a mere second, Hannibal has seen his lovely boy change into a monster all his own–a deafeningly silent creature formed from fine bones and razor edges. Intricate and dangerous and breathtakingly delicate.

Hannibal knows all too well where to push, where to touch and to caress, to make his boy shatter.

When Hannibal has him wholly, it is beautiful and catastrophic. A car crash in slow motion on an autumn evening; steel bending and blood leaking over concrete and a sea of fire-colored leaves before a dying sun.

When he has Will on his knees, meek and gentle as a lamb, Hannibal feels like no less than a god.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost always on [my tumblr](http://little-writer-witch.tumblr.com) screaming about this couple.


End file.
